Good Morning
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Bella and Edward have a good Morning, AH/AU


Hi

**Hi. This is my first submitted fanfic for this fandom. Please be patient, I haven't written in MANY years and the last time I did was for something completely different. As this is my first submission, there will not be a lot of dialogue. I am not big on writing it and I feel that it always comes out as…..stilted. I hope you like and please review. All comments are welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

I woke up quickly and noticed several things at once. First, I was smiling. Second I was on my stomach in bed and being held down by a VERY excited Edward. Third, I was grinding my hips back into him and must have been for a while because he was panting in my ear.

GAH. I love being woken up like this. Since we've moved in together, one of us would occasionally have a "good" night and wake the other up in the morning. When I woke him, it was usually with my mouth and followed by slow, sweet lovemaking. Those mornings were nice. Very Nice. Totally different from when he wakes me up.

Hot, passionate, rough and the thought of it is making me wetter by the second. I ground up at him a little harder and started to arch my back. He likes that. I smiled wider as I heard him growl in my ear. Hmmm, no talking this morning, even better.

I blinked, confused, as I was suddenly looking up into his beautiful green eyes. He smiled and attacked my collarbone. "OH!" was all I could get out of my mouth before my brain stopped functioning. I could now feel him pressed right up where I wanted him to be. Close, but not close enough.

I bucked my hips up hard, trying to make him understand my need. All it did was make him smile against my skin and continue on his way down to my breasts. As he grabbed one in his hand and began to lick and bite the other, I very nearly lost it. I growled at him. LOUDLY. All he did was push my breasts together so he could lick both my nipples at once. I rubbed my pussy against his very hard cock to try and alleviate some of the throbbing caused by that.

My hands, which I finally took notice of, suddenly attacked his back. I scratched him, HARD. I moved my hands down to his hips and pushed his sleep pants down as far as I could get them. I gently brought my feet up and kicked them the rest of the way off him.

Now, he was naked in all his glory before me. I took stock, knowing that he couldn't resist attacking me when I got like this. I took in his strong shoulders, slowly looking down his marble chest and rock hard abs. I could see a hint of that sexy "v" at his waist and hips and it made me lick my lips. I moved my eyes down to is big, thick cock, which was currently burning me as it rested on my lower stomach. I reached down and ran one finger along the length of it as I slowly dragged my eyes to his face.

I always saved his face for last, knowing that when I looked at it I would loose all control. I was not disappointed. His eyes were nearly black with lust, and his lips were swollen from sleep and from attacking me. With a whimper in the back of my throat I launched myself at him hungrily attacking his lips.

Our mouths opened at the same time, tongues fighting for dominance as we grabbed at each other. I felt his fingers down where I wanted him the most. I knew what he was doing. He was checking to see if I was ready for him. With a whoosh of air, my panties were ripped down my legs as his fingers grazed my opening. The only sounds were of his breathing and my frantic whimpering.

He was not disappointed at what he found. I was wet down my thighs. He centered his amazing fingers at my clit and began rubbing. As I bucked my hips into him, needing the friction he was creating, he slipped inside of me.

We both hissed in pleasure as he created a hard and fast pace sure to leave us both reeling. As he pumped inside me I whimpered again and he continued to stroke my little bundle of nerves, driving me quickly towards completion. I met his hips thrust for thrust and felt the all-too familiar coil in my lower stomach tighten.

I knew he was just as close as I was when his pace impossibly quickened. With that, I couldn't take any more. I brought my nails down his back again and screamed as we came together. His fingers didn't stop their rubbing and I came again immediately. Ever since we've lived together I found out that I am one of those women who have multiple orgasms.

We lay there panting for a moment. He slowly pulled out of me; I whimpered, missing the contact already. But, at that moment, my body was so sensitive that I almost welcomed the space as well.

I rolled over to look at him, putting my hand under my chin and lifting myself up a bit. "Good Morning" I breathed.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled down at me and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, to what do I owe this wonderful treat today?" I asked a hint of a smile on my lips.

"You were talking in your sleep again. I couldn't resist."

I blushed a fire red. "Well, maybe I need to train myself what to say in my sleep so I can get that reaction more often."

**I just recently re edited this. I should let you all know that I wrote this in 10 minutes before work one morning, so forgive the mistakes. I hope anyone re-reading this likes it even better. I know that I need a cold shower now.**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**The Naughtypastrychef**


End file.
